


Linkle's Tale: The Hero Of Depravity

by Valentine20xx



Series: Hyrule Warriors Remix [2]
Category: The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, Time Travelling Lesbians, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: In the far future, a young girl has got lost in an abandoned shrine.In the distant past, a young woman races to shore up the devastated timeline.The Legend Of Zelda has been broken...A new legend begins...





	Linkle's Tale: The Hero Of Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> The appearances of Hylia and Fi’s new bodies are deliberately designed to resemble Ram and Rem respectively. This leads straight on from the end of the prologue, leading into the first story arc, which will cover the battle to at least keep a semblance of the old timeline functioning, despite the fact she already has claimed everyone...

The farm hand looked round where she’d ended up, sighing. She didn’t know why this happened, having ended up in Twinrova once trying to pick up milk from the nearby village. And it took most of the following day to get back to the house, during which she’d found three lost cucco, helped a man with some monsters who were attacking his farm and got a cat out of a tree. Among other things. And she still forgot the milk. Mainly since she'd not found the dairy yet.

“Well, I guess they’ll be picking up their own corn shipment...” She sighed. She wasn’t someone who was meant to be in a place like this, and she didn't even have a Slate, so she couldn’t operate any of this anyway.

“What’s a cute girl like you doing wandering in an old research laboratory?” A voice called, for her to blush, “What’s your name?”

“L-L-L-Linkle, ma’am...” The farm hand stated, looking at who had spoke, to find her breath catching. She was stunning.

“Hmm… Dressed in green, blond, name sounds right… You must be the legendary hero!” The woman declared, “There’s a shrine at the back of here, it’s only meant to open for the legendary hero...”

Linkle blushed even more. She knew the legends, which was why she dressed like this and did all those good deeds, but they were nothing compared to if she was able to deal with the monster who had claimed Hyrule Castle as his dominion. She was good at archery, but she doubted that would defeat Demise...

She heard a cough, then noticed she was stood by the shrine, which had opened up in her presence. But, But... She was no-one...  
  


Within the shrine, she found a bedroom, the young woman who had found her dressed in only a corset and suspender stockings, beckoning towards where a dark green corset and white stockings were placed.

“This room is for where I grant the legendary hero their reward...” The woman declared, Linkle blushing as she realised she had to change, slipping on the corset and stockings before hesitantly walking close.

“And that is...” Linkle asked, getting onto the bed, yelping as she was pulled into the slightly older woman’s lap, her hands finding her breast and crotch.

“Let’s just say we won’t need clothes for several hours...” The woman offered, as she began to pleasure Linkle, who went red as she realised what kind of reward this was, moaning as the woman's hands found her crotch, trailing kisses down her neck as fingers danced in her crotch. A thought danced across her mind. Maybe she was the hero...

Once Linkle had fallen asleep, Fi made a tiny incision in her side, Linkle twitching as the filaments invaded her body and began to make her into a suitable partner for Fi, her appearance not changing, it was perfect as it was. When the scar sealed back up, visibly, nothing was different, but Fi knew better.

Fi felt that this was so much better than what she’d got in corrupting Hylia. She hadn’t got any less adorable compared to the past version, and she wore Link’s look so well. And she’d wear it, eternally, for her and her alone. But she had to make sure...

In the distant past, Lana stepped out of the portal and looked at her surroundings. Clouds surrounded the land she found herself on, stretching out as far as the eye could see. This was indeed the right place. So far so good…

That was what she thought at first, but there was a wrongness to the air. She could feel it. The changes had already begun, even this far back. She could feel the timeline on the verge of the beginnings of the apocalyptic change Cia had found. Whatever that thing had done, she didn’t have much time before history would be lost!

She rushed towards the Goddess Sword’s shrine as fast as she could, to find the sword missing, the spirit lying there, mumbling incoherently while staring into space, it’s form wavering and starting to break down. This was not good. How could there be a Hero Of Legend if the Goddess Sword was literally gone?

She then knew why the figure had been so confident. She’d gone on a fool’s errand, trying to find something she’d already disposed of. The sword was nowhere to be seen, and could have been destroyed. Without the sword, there could be no hero. Without a hero...

“This is bad...” she muttered, looking at the back of her hand and the glowing mark that was the Triforce of Power. At this point her options were extremely limited. She couldn’t claim the Triforce from under the statue, that would alter time even worse than it already was. It had to be claimed when it was claimed, by the person who was destined to claim it. She wasn’t like the monster who did this. She preserved history. She had a piece of the Triforce. Putting four pieces of Triforce together would make for a very difficult quest, since it would be scattered worse than normal. She could protect the Triforce from her own piece, but only if she didn’t take it.

“For now I have to do something for Fi.” she said, walking over to where the spirit lay and kneeling down, reaching out with her hand and willing the power of the Triforce to help the dying spirit. The decay covering her form fell away to be replaced with smooth, unblemished spiritual essence. Lana let out a sigh of relief at seeing the spirit restored to health, yet what could she do without the sword?

“Fi? Can you hear me? Who did this to you?” she asked, hoping Fi could still speak. “Please, I need to know who did this to you. Where is the Goddess Sword?”

“[Fi...? Who is Fi? I am... I don’t...know who I am...]” The sword spirit stated as it looked towards her, “[You are pretty… Pretty girl...]”

“Shit…” Lana cursed under her breath. This was not the spirit, near death. This was the discarded remains of Fi, after the stranger stripped all she needed from her, things like the decades of knowledge, in order to assist the Hero in all he did, torn away, leaving a dying shell. She was near-death, with her mind shattered.

Even worse, There was no sign of the blade’s remains, it’s pedestal broken and irreparable. She needed to fuse her with something else, and quickly, or she would completely break down and be effectively dead. She had to find something connected to the Hero of Time for Fi to inhabit. Yet…

If she used the Master Sword or anything connected to it would cause Fi’s destruction due to the time paradox. She had to curse her luck. Why did her opponent have to make it so hard?! With the power of the Triforce of Power, she could stabilize Fi, but...

In the end it was a temporary solution. Raising her hand, she used the power of the Triforce to shrink Fi’s form, compressing her energy into a small gem which she picked up. This gem could be mounted into whatever item she chose, and it would give her a new vessel, and revitalise her as a new spirit, allowing the Legend to continue.

She felt the timeline begin to bend back towards an acceptable concession. Not quite what she wanted, but she had to accept it. She opened the Gate to the outside of the Goddess Statue, stepping out onto the surface of Skyloft once more. She had to find Link. Surely something could be done if she could just do that.

Her footsteps carried her away from the statue and toward the sleeping village, the dead of night enfolding the inhabitants. Her footsteps sounded too loud as she ran down the stone path. If she remembered correctly, Link was a student at the Sky Knight Academy. She just had to get there and find him...

Something wrapped around her ankle as she ran past an alleyway, the sudden tug on her ankle sending her sprawling, the gem flying from her hand as she hit the ground face first. She looked to see the pink haired girl and blue haired girl, the blue haired girl holding up a rubber suit, the pink one reeling her in.

She didn’t have to guess what would be happening next, and she could feel the timeline shifting away from the one she'd known as the gem was lost. This was even worse than when the history had first altered, struggling as she was stripped. As her world vanished behind a rubber hood, and straps secured her, she failed to notice a Cucco wander over and almost swallow the gem, only for a blond haired girl in a blue tunic and green cloak to force it to cough it back up, picking up the gem as she rejoined her friend in the pink dress, both of them heading towards the nearby Sky Knight Academy, planning to watch the upcoming tournament.

As they were picking up the first padlock to finish, they, however, noticed the two girls, and stopped their very near victory.

“So, she managed to get it to Zelda...” She stated, her eyes narrowing, looking over at the other girl, “Dammit! Our job isn’t done! We have to report what I saw to Mistress Fi!”

Lana, as she managed to get free, narrowed her own eyes as she considered what she’d heard. How could the one they were working for be Fi, the very spirit she’d just lost?! And what had they seen which made them halt what they were doing? All she knew, as she got dressed again, that everything was out of her hands. And if she ended up in the hands of those two twin girls… She’d be looking at the inside of a rubber hood for longer than a few minutes...

“Mistress! Mistress! Zelda was with the girl! They have my lesser self!” Fi declared, for the Mistress to chuckle.

“We intended it,” The Mistress stated, “Did you remember to at least forget to restrain Lana properly?”

“Why did you send us to fail?” Hylia asked. The Mistress stroked the hair of the girl sleeping with her head in her lap, a rubber hood covering her head.

“To guarantee that the Heroine Of Depravity will occur...” The Mistress stated, waking up the girl in her lap, “It’s time for you to play, Linkle...”  
Fi gasped as she realised what her older, clearly wiser self meant, as a much more contemporary version of who she'd seen with Zelda stood up. Fi _knew_ she'd failed, because she'd already succeeded.

“What do you want me to do?” Linkle asked, for Mistress Fi to smirk.

"Go to Skyloft, and ensure that the destined heroine is you..." Fi declared, "If you want to enjoy yourself with, well, yourself, or Zelda, I won't complain..."

Linkle smiled. Two of her favourite things. She pulled up the mask built into the bottom of the hood, a spell on it meaning that, even though no-one could see her face, she could see perfectly fine, before the power Fi stole off Cia sent her into the past...

In the past, unaware of what was going on around her, Zelda sighed as she motioned for the carriage to stop, her near-constant companion disembarking upon seeing a Cucco choking on something it had caught in it’s beak. A short time later, she was back next to her, wiping down a pair of small blue stones she’d recovered.

“Linkle, I’m sure that the Cucco wouldn’t have really choked on it...” She sighed, the girl nodding, before looking towards Zelda, “But the stones are nice…”

Zelda put them in a small pouch in her bag. She’d find a use for them eventually. Linkle’s head fell into her lap as the slightly younger girl dozed off. Her father didn’t know what she saw in the flighty young blonde, but she felt like they’d been destined to meet. All she knew was that the girl could get lost in broad daylight, but was always in the ‘guest’ room at Zelda’s house, fast asleep, when it was the end of the day, and when Zelda needed some companionship, she wandered over, seemingly knowing she was needed there.

As the years passed, Zelda found herself caring about Linkle, and couldn’t see her life without Linkle being there. She knew it wasn’t ‘proper’ to feel these kinds of things about another girl, but she’d come to realise something. Linkle was a cartographer’s nightmare, unable to read a map to save her life, but she unerringly found her way to exactly where she was needed, even if, at first, it wasn’t where she was wanted to be. It was why Zelda’s father quietly was wondering why she was doing so well at her classes.

However, Zelda knew, when she sat down, an exasperated Linkle would join her, a minute before the start of class, and give some reason she was skirting the edge of being on time. One of the teachers, as an experiment, moved Zelda’s chair and set the class half an hour early. When they arrived, Linkle had claimed the spot next to Zelda, and was, yet again, right on time. The one thing Zelda knew though was that the one place she always was needed, however much she denied it, was Zelda’s… companion.

When she changed her bedroom into a two-bed room, as her own experiment, it clinched the truth about one part of Linkle’s location-finding abilities, when she found the guest bedroom empty, and Linkle fast asleep in the other bed. She didn’t change it, and only smiled every time she saw the cute blonde sleeping across from her, knowing that, when Zelda needed her, she’d be right there to give her exactly what she wanted. That’s what brought her to the present.

Neither of them noticed the rubber cloaked figure smile as she looked at the other Linkle, glancing at the two gems that were mounted into the handles of her crossbow, smirking. Oh yes, _now_ she was the Heroine. And had a hot girlfriend to boot. Well, OK, She had two, but in her present... She only had one.

Her eyes tracked Lana, waiting for her to make a move. And then she would...


End file.
